Bella Italia
by Marranian.Pattz
Summary: "I was utterly suprised to find the cafe of my taste called Bella Italia. But it was nothing compared to the encounter right outside the shop with Edward. All I could do was run away. I didn't need another reminder that he hated me." Rated M for later.
1. Preface The Fire

**A.N. So this is my new storyBella Italia. I just thought it was a better idea than The Path Of Destiny. It fit.**

** This is a story I really like and I hope that you will enjoy it yourself.**

** Oh, and there might be a lot of tissue-warnings in the later chapters, and there might be some M rated scences, too. I will specify them if that's the case so don't worry about that.**

** Anyway, I don't own the great Twilight. SM does. And I love her for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Italia<strong>

**Preface**

_Unconscious…_

It's too hot here.

The smoke was far too thick.

Was something burning?

I should probably get the hell out of the place.

But I was too sleepy to move an inch. I couldn't open my eyes.

"_Ugh…" I groaned uncomfortably._

"_Bella? Bella!" _A man called out.

Yes?

Did I actually say that? I couldn't really register my lips.

Who was it anyway? It sounded familiar.

I just couldn't identify it.

"_Ugh…" I was having a hard time breathing. Must be the smoke._

"_Bella? Bella!"_

Please, just let me rest for a moment? It's not like the end of the world here.

_Cough…_

"_Bella! Please, listen to me! Your house is on fire! Get your ass down here! From the window! Bella! Please! Now!"_

Fire?

Yeah, it's kinda hot here. Too hot…

_Cough…_

Sitting up, I somehow found my way to the window side. Eyes still closed.

I tried to open my goddamn eyes. But I failed.

"_Bella! Please! You're running out of time! Jump out from the window for god's sake!"_

Okay, okay! Fine! What's the point of rush, anyway?

"_Bella?" Velvety voice, like music, said._

Did I just hear him? No way. He wasn't here. He left me years ago.

He hated me.

"Yeah? I'm right over here. Where were you? I couldn't see." I answered anyway.

_It was Edward. _

_And there was no way I wouldn't even try to grasp my last bit of sunshine._

_I blacked out again. This time, memories flashed back._

-**(~_~)**-

_I was fifteen. We were climbing the mountain in the weekends without our parents accompany._

_As we both heard someone screaming, we followed the sounds and found that some people were doing Bungee. You instantly found it interesting and decided to go trying._

"_You wanna come with me?" You raised our joined hands and gestured._

"_Nooooo! Edward, don't! You could possibly get killed!" I protested vividly._

_You laughed. Carefree. "Don't be ridiculous, baby. It would be fun. Com' on!"_

"_I am scared." I pouted._

"_It would be alright. I was right beside you. And if you got scared, just shut your eyes and shout out my name." You said with a smirk._

"_That would work? It's very… high here." I looked down at the abyss suspiciously._

_You raised your eyebrow suggestively, fighting your smile. "You know the other times when you get 'high', you screamed out my name? Things were usually perfect. At least that's what I think."_

_I smacked your arm with my other hand. "Hey, I'm serious here."_

"_Who said I wasn't? Seriously, what harm would it make? You said you would experience anything for me, don't you remember?"_

"_Fine, then. But you have to go first!"_

"_Always."_

_As we were about to jump, while we were both fully equipped with protection, I leaned into your cocoon and buried my face into the crook of your neck. "I love you. You know that, right?" I whispered._

"_No? If you don't mention it, like, ever five minutes."_

_I smacked you on your shoulders again. But we were both giggling like five-year-olds._

"_I love you, too. One last kiss before the jump?"_

_Like you even needed my permission._

"_Noooooooo!"_

_You pouted, "No?"_

_I smirked victoriously._

"_Maybe… two might be better."_

_You chuckled. "Hmm… Let's see…"_

_Your hands found my waist. It was like they were made to fit my body. You embraced me like I was a baby doll, making me feel all so protected, while mine found their way into your hair instead. It was just so soft, with the mysterious color of copper. _

_Your soft lips touched mine, ever so gently. And I swear I melted, right there._

"_One…"_

_You said against my lips, never really leaving it. I could tell by the way your lips move that you were smiling, even though I closed my eyes in order to feel more in our kiss._

"_Two..."_

_The second was entirely different from the first one. It was not gentle, urgent might be a better word, and passionate. Your tongue traced my bottom lip and I slightly opened my lips for you to slip in eagerly._

_You breathe were sweet, with a bit of mint. And your thrusts of tongue were firm and possessive, yet full of love._

_We both moaned at the finally feeling of home. Like chorus, it just felt right._

_Unwillingly, you broke the kiss. And I pouted._

_Looking into your slightly darker green eyes for the I-couldn't-count-how-many time, it was as if I could see right into your soul. It was beautiful._

_We went over to the cliff, not letting go of me. "C'mon, jump down with me, will you?"_

"'_Course I will." I muttered._

_Wind was blowing strongly, but it wasn't really that cold, even on the top of the mountain._

_I dare not to open my eyes, and called out your name like you just suggested me._

"_EDWARD!"_

-**(~_~)**-

"Bella?" The Velvety voice asked again.

"Edward?" I asked questionably.

"Jump down with me, will you? I will catch you. I won't let you fall."

"'Course I will. And I've already fallen for you." I muttered. Still couldn't open my eyes.

I jumped down, using up all my strength.

I felt my legs crashed to the ground and I hit my head.

With that I drifted unconscious again.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. So, how do you like the story? What do you think actually happened?<strong>

** REVIEWS are love...**

** MAY:D**


	2. Chapter 1 The Flash Backs

**A.N. Dong dong dong dong... This is the real first chapter. And there are some flash backs of B&E.**

** Again, what do you think happened between these two? You would know more from this chapter.**

** This chapter is rated T. If you are not comfortable at any "make out" scence, do not read this.**

** Oh, and SM owns Twilight herself. I just like her characters. Especially "the Hair":D**

** And... There is a chapter song below, hope u like it after all.**

**Bella Italia**

**Chapter 1**

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<br>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
>And rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my<p>

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Take me back when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I<br>Oh my, my, my, my…

-Mary's Song _by Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><strong>Three days after the fire<strong>

**Bella POV**

I had no measure of time how long I had been out. And I had no idea what had happened. But as my mind have nothing more important to do since I had actually been conscious for a while, yet I couldn't even move an inch with my jelly-like muscles, I let my random thoughts shuffled themselves.

And shuffled they do, but they had been all about you.

Not that I was surprised, which might be more appropriate, considering the fact that I encountered you after such a long time.

It was almost surreal while I saw you, flesh and blood. Haven't seeing you in quite a long while, all I could think about were how gorgeous you had been, and still were.

It was great that the disorder never gave you any permanent scars, at least none that I had found. And for the most part you were the same old self. Your tousled copper hair hadn't changed; if it was possible they just got messier as if you had been pulling at them more often than not these days. Your irises' were still their beautiful emerald. Your chin still angular, though a little bristly I might add. Your body stayed in shape, lean yet muscular in all the right places. Years wore on you perfectly, and you definitely looked more 'manly' than you were in your adolescent.

If I wasn't that surprised that we actually met outside a café, which happened to named Bella Italia, to my amazement, I would most definitely have streamed down just for your pretty face, and every inch of smooth skin I had once run my fingers over.

It wasn't mine to run over now I guess. Women simply threw themselves at you, even when it was as plain as the nose of our faces that we were dating back in high school. No one could resist your charm.

I was just like those typical hormonal girls, head over heels for you; the only different that made was I was the one who won the lottery, having the chance to be with you.

It had been over, though. You would never forgive me for what I had done to you. It was you who sent me that letter.

_Then why were you still thinking about him, stupid? _I mentally scolded myself. The memories, the illusions; what were they for?

I didn't really understand myself sometimes. And this was one of those circumstances.

I shouldn't have any of the hope up like this. You hated me. You didn't want me to bring down your life again.

But there was nothing I could do, you kept showing up in my mind for countless hours, and I had to deal with your contagious smile; which I suppose wouldn't belong to me now.

And I really was too exhausted to fight anyway.

_Unconscious injected into my system gradually…_

-**(~_~)**-

_There was a room, of which the walls had been painted as ashen as some dying patients' faces, which suddenly didn't seem so off the track._

_I longed for seeing your emerald eyes. I wanted to see their color lightened just like they often had been while you were smiling; to see how soft, liquid like they were just like while you kissed me with all you had any other time. I wanted to see how your slightly curled, light-colored eye lashes shined beneath the sun._

_But I couldn't, you didn't even have the strength to move your eye lids._

_You looked so vulnerable with the ghost-white sheets swallowing your body._

_It wasn't such a hard task to imply that you were kept prison in the freaking CDC. In which looked like the death bed._

_It was your sickness which brought you to this situation, yes. But I had always wondered why all hospitals in China were fond of that sort of color anyway. They were nothing but a label of sickness._

_And even if someone wasn't sick enough to loss all his hope, why would he gain any to fight against illness with that surrounding? I thought hope was important to fight the lingering disease. The Death._

_Knowing you so well, you'd never wanted it that way, either._

_You needed to wear an oxygen mask, and even if that was the case, you could still hardly breathe._

_While I was standing there, right outside your door with no one played the role of the sympathetic company, sobbing and begging the cold-hearted nurses passing by in hurriedness to let me in with all I had. I had learnt that they had no mercy._

_I wondered if they even understand a word I shouted. It wasn't like my Chinese were so good. Or worse, they didn't even bother to listen._

_I could do nothing to ease your pain. I knew it was hard for you, so hard that I dare not even imagine. And I couldn't even comfort you, to rush in and cuddle tight against you, kissing you and telling you everything would get better. _

_No._

_Not only did I know that it would break thousands of rules, but also, with no doubt, would lock me into another isolated room, which meant that I might be banished from the hospital while not being able to see you ever again._

_With a thin glass standing between us as barrier, I was left with no more than a torn, bleeding heart. Oxford Dictionary should photo me and add it as a figure explanation of walking zombie._

_You had been suffering a lot. And I knew you were fighting as fiercely as you can. But your tortured expressions told me how fathomless the pain had been._

_It tore me apart._

_These weren't the worst part. The worst part was, knowing that if I hadn't been so determined about the trip for what seemed like forever, we would never have been to China. We would be having your mother's fancy Italian food in your home or spending alone time in the meadow. Our meadow._

_We were both interested in Chinese cultures and history and we had been looking forward to a trip to China for a long time. True. But it was another fact that I chose to completely ignore Carlisle's medical warnings on how dangerous it could be during this specific time of while the SARS were threatening people's lives._

_And, since we had been spending nearly every holiday we had ever after Charlie had been sick, you stood on my side and came to China with me against your parents ideas, which, unfortunately to say the least, led you directly to the CDC._

_I couldn't really blame this on your immune system or you were so lazy to sport. You were one of the best basketball players in school after all, and you definitely work out much more than I would ever do- a girl with two left feet who couldn't walk on a plain ground without tripping._

_Though it was really rare that you actually were infected by the virus, I couldn't stop blaming myself._

_I shouldn't have been so stubborn, so selfish, so stupid…I regretted it, truly. And if it wasn't only in science fictions that time-reversing machines exist, I would like to build one up for you. No matter how long it took. Or maybe I would go to the witch's house, like those in fairy tales, asking for the magical potion; even if that meant I had to give up my brunette hair that reached my waist._

_But none of them actually happened in the cruel reality. There wasn't much I could do for you. The only thing I was left to do was praying, hoping that Jesus would hear my desperate pleas across the capacious Atlantic Ocean, hoping that you could get better soon._

_All of these were killing me from the inside, I would probably better be off dead, which seemed so much easier than seeing you tortured like that._

_But I couldn't do that, either. I had to stay strong for you. For us._

My eyes swelled up as I saw flashes of you like this, despite I knew I had only gain conscious and still not able to open my eyes. It didn't really matter if they were closed or not, it wasn't like the eyes lids were able to stop the flood of tears.

I wondered why this one had been this crystal-clear and unnaturally long this one had lasted.

I was so desperate to simply wake up, even if that meant, to say the least, sweating and shaking uncontrollably with me burying my face in both of my hands and crying like it was the end of the world, which might seem a bit ridiculous to whom hadn't suffered from these kind of sorrow.

Every time, I tried my best to bury these thoughts in the darkest, most unnoticeable corner in my mind. As it seemed I was quite good at avoiding the subjects for most of the time, since even Alice- who was my roommate- knew nothing about it.

"_Baby, come back to me, please… I need you here… Oh, god, I missed you... I love you so much…"I could barely compose my incoherent thoughts and vocalized the words. Crying was marked on my everyday schedule._

_Despair? Hopeless? Broken hearted? You pick the word, or rather, don't waste your time. I didn't believe any vocabulary was strong enough to describe the fucked-up situation I had been in. Again, the dictionary publisher should try harder when they came up with a new version._

"_Please…"_

_I pressed my palms firmly onto the glass barrier of your room, until I lost the feelings of my fingers._

"Did you think she just moved…? Was she conscious now?" A male's voice boomed right beside me. And I wanted to cringe away from the loudness. But, still, I couldn't move.

The sound seemed so foreign and… hoarse? Why did the man sound so hoarse? Did something pathetic happen to him as well?

Another soprano like voice, whispered. "I don't know. I've never seen this coming. And…Edward? Why did she keep saying his name? I thought they didn't know each other."

Wait. Did I actually say that? I couldn't let anyone know the story. They might think I was a killer.

Anyway, that sounded like one of my friends, but I couldn't place it, either, all I knew was, their voices were not the velvety one that I required.

I was fully confused about where I was, and sad that I couldn't even see Edward's illusions any longer, now that they had interrupted me.

_Almost instantly I felt extraordinary pain on my legs after the thoughts of Edward faded, until unconscious claimed me once again…_

-**(~_~)**-

_"Bella? Com' on." My heart raced as I heard your musical voice, which I had always found comforting._

_Lying in the meadow where we used to spend a lot of time alone after school, you looked breath-taking._

_Spring was in the wind, in which time the meadow was so lively, fresh and green with colorful wild flowers spreading all over._

_This was a memory, a happy one. I just knew it since I couldn't forget every second of us being like this. They were all I was left with. _

_Your glorious face shone in the rarely appeared sunshine. Your upper body mostly hidden in the grass that reached my calves. You were in a simple-designed Giordano T-shirt with a smiley face on it, and a pair of khakis shorts; your flip flops dropping aside._

_Me, on the other hand, wore a short, blue pleated skirt and a buttoned up lattice shirt with varied colors._

_All I felt was pure happiness when the tender wind caressing my brown curls, making it bounced around my back as I ran towards you._

"_I like your outfit, baby." You supported yourself on the elbows, smiling brightly as you looked over at me._

_I blushed._

"_Really, I like it. See, it shows all your curves, and your impeccable long legs."_

_I didn't know if you meant to say it or it was a random thought that you wanted to keep to yourself. I might have just jumped into a vat of scarlet ink, covered with the red from head to toe immediately._

_You snickered. Relaxed._

_As I closed up the last step between us, I tripped, probably over a stupid rock. Oh, fantastic, just the time to show my clumsiness! I hissed on the inside._

_I won't complain though, for I fell right into your awaiting arms._

"_Whoa… Watch out, baby! You'll hurt yourself." You brushed a strand of hair back behind my ears, giggling._

_I shut my eyes tightly, forcing myself not to make a sound._

"_Hmm, looks like someone was knocked out, huh?"_

_I held myself as still as I could be, returning no answer._

"_I thought I had my packs trained enough. Now that it seems, I just need to work out harder."_

_I must have ruined my façade by twitching the corner of my mouth._

_Knowing I was fooling around, you gamed._

_You brought your hands up to my face and brushed your knuckles over my cheekbones gently. "Bella? Please don't scare me…" You faked a dead serious tone. I would've believed you if I didn't know you better._

"_Umm… Let's see if CPR would work. Mr. Banner has taught us something about first-aid in Biology class, hasn't he? What was it called again? Cardiopulmonary resuscitation?"_

_The way you pronounced the word, all smooth and sexy, made my stomach fluttered with butterflies. Despite which, I could hear how much lust there was behind. It made me shivered and my breath hitched, in a good way._

_Humph, weren't you supposed to be worried and concerned? Bad boy. I mused._

_But who I was to blame? Hormone flew through my veins all over my body in anticipation._

_Rolling us over, you gently laid me down on the grass, kneeled between either of my legs and spread them a little further apart._

_Without permission you crashed your lips down on mine, hands in my hair. You weren't even hesitated while you slipped your tongue in and danced with mine in harmony. I returned the same fever, if not more._

_Pleasure was sent all the way down my spine. And we moaned at the sensation of electricity we were both feeling. "That was… the 'Artificial respiration'…" You said against my lips, never stopping your devouring trip._

_Then your hand travelled south, only stopping once to caress my collar bone lovingly with your thumbs. They trailed further south until they reached the twins that you were quite fond of._

"_And now… 'Cardiac compression'…" You said, panting a little in excitement. You continued to kiss me deeply, your breath hot with the familiar scent._

_You massaged me through all of my clothing and I couldn't hold back my now aloud moaning any longer, arching my back for more._

_Sensing my initiative, you chuckled as you abruptly stopped your motions. To which I whined like a kid. "Patience, baby! Aren't you supposed to be in coma?" Pouting, I protested for the now broken contact. To tell the truth, I had already missed your magical hands even though they only left seconds ago._

_You chuckled again. "Alright, alright…You know I could deny you of nothing." _

_Leaning down, you restarted your kissing and I couldn't help but sigh for how nice it felt._

_As the kiss became more urgent, your hands started to struggle on the trail of buttons of my shirt. Soon, it got undone. Then you snaked your hands to my back, unclasped my bra naturally and tugged them down my shoulders until I was totally exposed to you._

_It wasn't a cold moment, but it was then when I started to get somehow self-conscious of myself._

"_Shh, it's okay, don't hide from me, baby." You stopped your kissing momentarily and whispered quietly in my ears. Instead of venturing back to my lips, you stayed and started to suck on my earlobes lightly._

_That was enough to remind me that we belonged together. You always knew what I desired and would eagerly hand me the moon if that's what I wanted. Visibly, I relaxed._

_Your hands caressed my flesh gently, like you were afraid I might get hurt. Then you became a bit rougher. You brushed your thumbs across my nipples until they both stood up to gain your attention. Not that you were distracted to tell the least._

_After a while, you open-mouth kissed all the way down to my chest, leaving a trail of fire. As I felt your hot breath afar from my breast, I arched up to fell your warm, feverish lips. You moaned at our connection loudly. "Taste… Devine…"_

_While you sucked me in your mouth, I might as well be sent to heaven. There was no denying of my yelp; which was certainly not cause by pain. You hummed as if you were enjoying a delicious French feast, which, too, sent directly vibrations down my nuts and the tightening on my inside. One of your hands grabbed me by my waist tightly as if I was going to vanish within seconds; the other continued its work beforehand._

_Later you switched side, paying the same attention as you did before. I felt like I was going to explode like a full balloon being stabbed by a sharp-pointed needle in any second._

_It was all I need when you bitted down with a bit more of force, and I climaxed as I shouted out your name again and again._

"_EDWARD…"_

_During my orgasm, you continued to lick and kiss and caress me, though more urgently; and it didn't subdue until after a while._

"_God you were so beautiful during…" You trailed off purposely. Back to the character, you asked amusingly, "Is my CPR working then?"_

_Still trying to catch my own breathe, I answered while panting heavily, "Yeah…" I let out a shuddering laugh, "Yeah, I suppose it worked perfectly." I pried my eyelids open to see you. While I looked into your darkened green eyes, which reflected a figure of my face, all I could read in it is how much you loved me, and how needing you were for me at the time. I always thought your eyes were so deep that I could look into your soul when reading it._

_I was so drawn in your pool of greenness that I didn't even notice how the time passed. The only thing I knew was I haven't stop kissing you since I couldn't restrain my urge to do so after I saw your loving expression. I kept my eyes open, staring into yours all the while._

"Open your eyes, Bella. Please come back to us…" The same man who spoke earlier demanded._ Wait, what? I thought I was with Edward alone? And why did they ask me to open my eyes? That didn't make sense at all._

"Bella just come back to us! Jesus, I couldn't even imagine how I would be without you…" The lady, too, begged repeatedly.

Suddenly I felt like I was pushing by some kind of force, something like wind, to rise up high in the air, while I looked down, Edward became blurring inch by inch, getting farther and farther apart.

The wind subsided abruptly and I fell, petrified. I shouted out Edward's name again and again, but he wasn't there to answer.

While I dropped to the ground with my eyes impossibly shut, I felt nothing of the crashing feeling I expected would happen. Neither do I felt the soft grass like I would.

Confused, I tried again to move my eyelids. This time, I succeeded.

A harsh, bright light shot into my eyes painfully.

-**(~_~)**-

"Bella!" "Bella!" Their sounds mixed together, surprise and unbelief shone in their eyes. I still hadn't wrapped my head around all of these.

I blinked a few more times to adjust the surroundings. I could see the sage green ceiling hovering above; while I tilted my head a little I saw the same colored walls around.

I liked green, please don't misunderstand me, it was the beautiful color of Edward's eyes after all. Yet this, this was so totally different. This looked dirty and sick.

Since everything else looked exactly the same as I saw before in flashes of Edward in CDC, there was no doubt in my mind that I was in a hospital room.

"Christ, thank god… Bella, are you alright? Jacob, what do you think sitting here now? Go call the doctor in!" The piercing familiar sound ordered.

"Fuck, I… " He said. I heard a disturbingly sound of the wooden chair scratching the floor, to which I cringed, and fast footsteps toward farther away which finally faded.

Jacob?

"Bella? Bella? Look at me!" The female frankly requested again. Turning my head slowly, I finally saw her. It was no other than a worried Alice.

I should have recognized her voice as soon as she spoke a word. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Why are you here?" I asked, grimacing with confusion.

She looked generally upset as if she's gonna cry at any moment. "What? You don't want me here? I can leave."

Shit! "No. Why am I here?" I had no idea why I was feeling so tired. But the few words used up most of my energy, of that I was certain.

"Oh." I could tell she felt instantly assured. "You honestly didn't remember anything, did you?" She added, sadness creeping into her voice.

I shook my head. No.

"Our house was on fire. And you were trapped in the room. While I got back from the shopping mall with Jake it was already too late to do any rescue and… Even the firefighters had lost their hearts, but we just, kept begging you to jump out of the window. I had no idea how you could do that when the smoke brought you to an unconscious state but you did it. It was like miracle, you know. We sent you directly to the hospital here, but you didn't wake up for almost an entire week." Alice finished with tears stinging in her eyes. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't even have gone shopping that day. What if you…" Tears slipped down her cheeks freely.

"It's okay." I soothed her. "I'm okay now."

I felt exhausted, and every part of my body hurt badly. Every time I spoke a word I felt stinging in my lungs and I couldn't breathe naturally.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "God, what was I thinking? Were you hurt? Have some rest. Jacob has already gone to send the doctor in. I shouldn't tire you like that. It's such a risk."

A stranger in white coat rushed in with an utterly concerned face. But the amazement was showing like an open book. Did he think I would stay in coma forever? "Hello, I'm Carmen Denali. How are you feeling, dear?" He brought out a flashlight and shone it before my eyes, which really wasn't comfortable. A bored-looking nurse stood behind him with a pad in her hand, ready to write things down.

"Awful." I replied. "Hard time breathing. Legs hurt." My legs were somehow burning painfully. And it was harder to say anything this time. It was like extreme sports even to pronounce a single syllable. So I cut it into short phrases.

"I think you still need more rest. Is it alright to inject you with more muffins and let you rest a little longer?" The doc raised his eyebrow.

Yeah, that might leave you little work, now won't it? But who was I to argue. He was my doctor after all. "Sure." I nodded, which made me feel dizzy.

"Irina?" He turned to the nurse and gestured.

She walked over at me with a syringe in her hands and injected the medicine into my dripping bag, never bothered to look me in the eye.

"You would feel better after the rest. Call me in if something happened, okay?" Carmen added.

I nodded, getting sleepy already. And they left without a second word.

Alice walked over to my bed, following by Jacob. "Hey, you still there?" I nodded with my eyes closed. She started again. "We really wanted to know what happened. And what does Edward happened to relate to any of this. You know, you kept saying his name all the time. But, I suppose we could wait till you are in a better condition. Rest, honey." Her voice gentler than ever.

I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I guessed I was just worn out. And I faded into darkness not long after.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. What do you think? Any opinions?<strong>

** And how do you like our mysteious cafe Bella Italia?**

** I'd love reviews.**

** May.**


End file.
